Tentando McKinnon
by CarolineMiller
Summary: O que você faria se estivesse presa em um banheiro com Sirius Black?
1. O que fazer para não enlouquecer

**N/a: Shortfic narrada por Marlene McKinnon que se passa quando ela está presa em um banheiro com Sirius Black.**

**Tem quatro capítulos contando com esse.**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_O que fazer para não enlouquecer?_**

* * *

Eu estou presa em um banheiro com um cachorro.

Sim, isso mesmo que você leu ai. Presa com um cachorro.

E isso não é uma coisa nada legal, principalmente quando o cachorro em questão é Sirius Black.

O que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar?

Espere. Não precisa nem responder. Eu sei. Você agarraria ele. O que é normal, já que todas as garotas do universo estariam no maior amasso com ele se estivessem aqui neste momento.

O problema é que eu não sou como todas do universo. Eu sou diferente. A exceção de Black.

E isso é muito bom.

Não curto ser apenas mais uma entre mil. E é apenas pra isso que ele me quer.

Mas me diz, OH DEUS, como resistir a alguém que neste exato momento está trancado com você dentro de um banheiro minúsculo e sem camisa? Heim? Se você tiver a resposta por favor me diz, porque eu não acho que seja capaz de aguentar por muito tempo.

- Black, será que dá pra você vestir a merda dessa camisa? - perguntei tentando (sem sucesso) não olhar para seu lindo corpo escultural.

Ele apenas olhou para mim e deu aquele sorriso safado dele.

- Não tô a fim - simplesmente respondeu.

Cachorro.

Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e eu estou presa em um banheiro com Sirius Gostoso Black.

É melhor os bombeiros virem de uma vez, antes que eu faça coisas das quais eu me arrependa muuuito depois.


	2. Músicas idiotas, absorventes e amassos

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Músicas Idiotas, absorventes e amassos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Lálálálálálá... - cantarolava a criatura em minha frente. Completamente desafinado aliás. Desde quando cachorros cantam?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Parecia que ele estava fazendo isso só para me irritar.

- Lálálálálálá...- E a musiquinha imprestável continuava.

Como se ficar trancada com Sirius Black sem camisa em um banheiro não fosse suficientemente ruim, ele ainda ficava cantarolando músicas ridiculas para piorar a situação. Esse garoto precisava de tratamento.

Agora ele está me encarando e cantarolando mais alto. Ele com certeza está fazendo isso só para me irritar. Eu queria achar algo suficientemente pesado e perigoso para atirar na cabeça dele. Olhei para os lados à procura do objeto que seria minha salvação mas não encontrei nada.

Suspirei.

E quando já estava desistindo de procurar algo para atirar na cabeça extremamente linda e irritante de Black, eu vi minha bolsa. Eu sei que para muitos isso não é grande coisa mas para nós mulheres isso é realmente muito. Bolsas de mulheres contém os mais impossíveis objetos... E mais perigosos também.

Muaháháháhá.

Ok, depois desse momento psicótico eu fui até onde estava jogada minha bolsa e a peguei. A abri e procurei por alguma arma potencialmente perigosa mas infelizmente, pela primeira vez na minha vida, minha bolsa me deixou na mão. Literalmente.

Dei um tapa no Black.

- Merda Black, será que não dá pra parar de cantarolar? - perguntei olhando furiosamente para ele.

Ele apenas riu e continuou sua canção (lê-se: continuou sua canção mais desafinado ainda).

Respirei dezenas de vezes tentando me acalmar e voltei a minha procura dentro de minha bolsa. Era tipo um passatempo.

Black parecia feliz com sua música, e isso me irritava extremamente. Pessoas felizes de mais me causam alergia, especialmente quando eu não estou feliz e estou presa em um banheiro com um Deus Grego safado e completamente galinha e sem camisa. Muitas pessoas diriam: aproveita Lene!, mas meu bem, como eu posso aproveitar quando o cara que está preso no banheiro comigo é o cara que eu mais não suporto em toda a face da terra?

E você me pergunta o porquê desse ódio todo? Bom, eu vou dizer: porque eu sou Marlene McKinnon e Marlene McKinnon não suporta cafajestes sem vergonha que tentam se aproveitar de garotas indefesas (nem tão indefesas assim), e que acham que garotas são apenas itens que se somam em suas listinhas ridiculas de "quem pega mais".

Depois do momento "odeio Black", eu acho que posso voltar para minha bolsa.

Hmmm, talvez minha bolsa não tenha me deixado na mão.

Black, que continuava a cantar incessantemente não percebeu meu sorrisinho macabro. Minha vingança será maligna. Muaháháháhá.

Peguei minha arma secreta e atirei bem na cabeça dele.

- Que...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MÃAAEE ME SALVAAA! - gritou ele desesperado jogando minha arma longe e olhando para mim com medo - Você tá louca? Que é que você tem na cabeça pra atirar um absorvente em mim?

Não disse que minha arma era maligna?

- Você estava me irritando Black, eu tive que fazer algo - eu disse sorrindo. - Então eu te peço: NÃO CANTA MAIS PORQUE SE NÃO UMA CHUVA DE ABSORVENTES VAI CAIR EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!

Ele se encolheu de medo.

Eu sei que eu sou poderosa.

Nós ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.

E mais algum tempo.

E mais algum.

Até que eu não aguentei mais.

- AAAAAAAFFEE! Eu vou matar Lílian Evans e James Potter quando eu sair daqui. Eu juro! - eu falei olhando para a porta como se esperasse que ela abrisse com a força do meu pensamento.

Sirius riu.

- Que foi? - perguntei olhando para ele que sorria sacanamente.

- Você fica linda irritada sabia McKinnon? Com suas bochechas coradas e seus cabelos escabelados - ele falou, provavelmente querendo me irritar.

E conseguiu.

- Cala a boca - eu falei tentando fazer com que minhas bochechas voltassem à temperatura normal e pondo as mãos em meus cabelos que, para meu alivio, não estavam escabelados. - Hey! Meus cabelos não estão descabelados Black.

Ele riu novamente e chegou mais perto de mim.

JESUS ME ABANA!

Tipo, tudo bem que eu disse que eu não gostava do Black, mas fala sério, até a mais santa das mulheres se sentiria compelida a agarrar esse homem.

Será que não dá pra ele ficar mais longe? Eu estou sentindo falta de ar!

E ele parou de chegar perto de mim quando estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

- Agora está - ele falou e passou a mão por meus cabelos fazendo com que eles ficassem parecidos com um ninho.

- Black, seu merda! - eu falei empurrando ele que ria.

Bom, na realidade, eu não estava realmente empurrando ele. Qual é? Ele tem o triplo da minha massa corporal. Nem em sonho eu conseguiria empurrar ele um centímetro sequer.

Eu comecei a bater nele, mas ele só fazia rir da minha cara que deveria estar mais vermelha do que antes.

- Sai Black! Sai, sai, sai - eu falei tentando e tentando fazer ele sair de perto de mim.

Eu estava sentindo minha sanidade mental fugir de mim ao ficar vendo aquele tanquinho tão perto.

Ah, ele não queria sair é?

Eu peguei de dentro da minha bolsa o pacote de absorventes e o encarei.

- Sai da minha frente Black! - ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou bem rápido. - Sabe, pra um garoto de seu tamanho, você devia ser mais corajoso.

- Ah, qual é? Esses negócios são nojentos! Vocês usam pra... pra... - ele não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Pra não deixar o sangue que sai de dentro da gente quando estamos menstruando manchar nossas roupas. É, pra isso mesmo que usamos - eu falei fazendo ele se encolher de nojo.

- Você é nojenta McKinnon.

Eu ri.

- Só pra avisar: se você tentar qualquer coisa comigo eu vou usar minhas armas contra você - eu falei, mostrando o pacotinho para ele.

- E se eu fizer isso? - ele perguntou agarrando o pacote de minhas mãos e atirando do outro lado.

Merda, merda, merda, merda!

Ele voltou a ficar a centímetros de mim. Eu respirei fundo.

- Que foi McKinnon? Não consegue resistir? - ele falou me fazendo perder o fio dos pensamentos quando aproximou mais sua boca da minha.

- É claro que eu consigo Black. Você pode tentar o que quiser, não vai conseguir - eu falei.

Merda! Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando eu falei isso?

Ele agora está fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo meu rosto e, merda cara, isso me arrepia toda.

- Que é isso Marlene? Você tá com frio? Ou tá arrepiada desse jeito porque eu tô perto de você? - perguntou ele perto do meu ouvido.

- É frio - eu sussurrei.

Ele riu e veio com sua boca em direção a minha.

Faça o que fizer, mas não retribua o beijo. Não retribua! Você vai arder no inferno se você retribuir.

E ele encostou sua boca na minha. Tentando me fazer corresponder.

Mas eu sou teimosa. Muuuiiito teimosa.

Não retribua o beijo Marlene! Não retribua.

Ele pareceu achar graça na minha teimosia em não o beijar.

- Garota dificil heim? - perguntou ele me encarando. - Mas eu também posso ser muito teimoso sabia?

E ele voltou sua boca para a minha, só que agora ao invés de tentar me beijar ele começou a dar mordidinhas nos meus lábios.

MELDELS! Ele sabe o que faz. Ô se sabe.

Ok, foco Marlene, FOCOO. O foco é o marido da foca? Huhasuhaushauhsauhsuas.

Merda, eu nunca mais ia conseguir pensar em foco sem rir.

Ele percebeu que eu estava irredutível em minha reação e decidiu pegar mais pesado.

Ele foi em direção ao meu pescoço. E começou a distribuir beijos por ali.

Merda, merda, merda!

Não retribua. Você vai para o inferno lembra? INFERNO!

Ele suspirou. Eu pensei que ele fosse desistir. Mas eu devia saber. Ele é Sirius Black. Ele nunca desiste.

Ele parou de dar beijos em meu pescoço. Mas começou a dar mordidas.

Eu gemi. Ele sorriu.

Voltou a meus lábios que agora estavam ávidos por seus beijos. E me beijou. E eu retribui.

Eu senti formigamentos por todo o meu corpo, sensações maravilhosas me tomavam. Eu já nem conseguia mais pensar, que dirá respirar. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando.

Que se dane o Inferno!

Se eu tivesse que ir para lá por causa dos beijos dele, eu iria muito feliz.

Afinal, o inferno nem era tão ruim assim.


	3. Ligações irritantes, beijos e músicas

**N/a: Oii pessoas! Outro capítuloooo :)**

**Resposta aos reviews lá em baixo.**

* * *

_**Ligações irritantes, beijos e músicas idiotas²**_

_Nunca subestime Sirius Black... Ele é Sirius Black, afinal..._

_

* * *

_

E seus braços passeavam por minhas costas fazendo todos os pelos de meu corpo arrepiarem e calafrios me atingirem um atrás do outro não deixando espaço para minha respiração. Eu separei nossos lábios e procurei por ar em algum lugar. Eu precisava de oxigênio, mas parecia que meus pulmões não entendiam isso.

Mas no momento em que meus pulmões decidiram agir como bons moços eu percebi o que eu tinha feito. Ou melhor o que aquele cachorro infeliz tinha feito eu fazer. Qual é? Ele assim, todo sem camisa e todo sorriso safado e covinhas, como você acha que eu poderia suportar ficar tãão perto de alguém assim e não agarrar ele? Fala sério, eu até posso ser virgem e tals mas eu tenho certeza que pra santa eu não sirvo!

Empurrei ele que continuava ofegante - embora sorrisse com aquele sorriso paralizador de corações - e ele meio que cambaleou para longe.

Me encarou confuso, mas logo seu sorriso safado apareceu em seus lábios.

- Que foi McKinnon? Não gostou dos meus beijos? - ele perguntou tirando o cabelo que caia por seu rosto (um movimento que não deveria parecer tãão tentador aos meus olhos aliás!).

- Não - eu falei, indo até onde minha bolsa estava e praticamente metendo minha cara dentro dela para não ter que encarar aquele ser desprezivelmente gostoso e tentador.

- Não? 'Não eu não gostei dos seus beijos' ou 'não, não foi isso'? - ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Não eu não gostei dos seus beijos e não chegue perto de mim - eu falei achando o que procurava - meu celular.

- Porq... - mas eu fiz um gesto pedindo silêncio enquanto digitava o número da minha - traidora - amiga.

- _Alô_? - falou a voz da Lily do outro lado.

- Lily! pelo amor de todos os santos que existem nesse Universo! Abre a porta - eu implorei no telefone.

Pude escutar um barulho como de sucção e um tapa vindo do outro lado da linha.

- _Sai Potter! E Lene, eu não vou abrir a porta ok? Vocês dois precisam se entender. Já tô cansada das... EU DISSE PRA SAIR POTTER!_

- _Calma ruiva! Eu só tô tentando fazer alguns carinhos em você! Não precisa bater em mim _- James. Ele não desistia nunca? Parece que não.

- Lily! - eu chamei.

- _Sai! Ok, Lene, como eu tava dizendo, vocês precisam se entender, já não dá mais pra aguentar vocês brigando toda a hora. Vocês só vão sair dai quando tiverem se entendido._

Desespero tomou conta do meu corpo.

- Lily! Mas se a gente não se entender? - eu perguntei, minha voz saindo alguns tons mais altos do que o normal.

-_ Bom, ai vocês vão ficar ai pra sempre não é mesmo? O único jeito é vocês se entenderem Lene. No hay nada más! - _E aquela vadia se dizia minha amiga?

- Lily?

- _Hmm?_

- Então se eu sair daqui e te aprisionar com o James em algum lugar bem apertado e escuro você não vai ficar brava comigo se eu alegar que eu tô de saco cheio das brigas de vocês?

-_ Vai a merda Lene!_

E ela desligou. Desligou! E me deixou mais uma vez presa aqui nesse banheiro, pra virar ração pra cachorro. Eu a odeio!

- Que foi Lenezinha? A sua amiga ruiva não vai vir te salvar do lobo mau? - falou a voz do Black, pavorosamente perto da minha nuca.

Me virei rapidamente e me deparei a centímetros de distância daquela boca carnuda e safada do Black. Eu engoli em seco. Ele riu.

- Me parece - disse ele chegando sua boca mais perto da minha e roçando nossos narizes - que alguém aqui - e mordeu minha bochecha perigosamente perto da minha boca - não é tão frio quanto aparenta ser - ele falou a última frase sussurrando em meu ouvido, fazendo tanto meus batimentos cardíacos quanto minha respiração acelerar.

- Black - eu sussurrei também perto de seu ouvido, o fazendo se arrepiar. Desta vez quem sorriu fui eu - porque você - agora eu mordi seu lóbulo o fazendo gemer - não vai - desci minha boca para a base de seu maxilar e o mordi também, arrancando um suspiro pesado dele - pastar? - perguntei o empurrando contra a pia fazendo-o bater com força contra o mármore frio.

- Ai - ele falou passando as mãos por suas costas.

- Eu disse pra você não chegar perto - eu falei sorrindo vitoriosa. 1 a 0 para Lene!

Ele apenas deu de ombros e sentou em cima da pia.

Virei as costas para ele e segui remexendo na minha bolsa à procura de alguma coisa que pudesse me tirar dali de dentro. Afinal, não era meu sonho ficar trancada em um banheiro com um cachorro potencialmente perigoso. E que mordia. Mordia muito. _E eu gostava_. E eu acho que minha mente deve parar de pensar nessas coisas potencialmente perturbadoras.

- Lálálálálálálálá... - a raiva borbulhou em meu estômago quando eu ouvi aquela voz estúpida cantarolar essa músiquinha mais estúpida ainda, fazendo com que ecoasse por esse banheiro estúpido e me deixasse mais louca da vida.

- Black - eu falei, minha voz ligeiramente trêmula, não conseguindo esconder a raiva que eu sentia.

- Lálálá... Hmm? - ele perguntou me olhando com uma cara de nada.

- Dá pra você parar de cantarolar essa musiquinha? - eu perguntei. Ele ergueu as sombrancelhas. - Por favor! - eu pedi.

Ele sorriu e saiu de cima da pia vindo em minha direção. O que fez eu prender a respiração. E o que também fez eu me odiar pra sempre.

Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e a arrumou atrás da orelha.

- Não - ele respondeu simplesmente. - Lálálálálálá... - 1 a 1.

.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei muiiiito fundo. Fiz de tudo para me acalmar, mas quando eu abri meus olhos novamente ele estava rindo da minha cara e cantarolando mais alto ainda. Não me contive.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - eu gritei e pulei em cima dele que ficou paralizado de susto, o que facilitou minha vida. Agarrei seus cabelos com força e puxei. Só a perspectiva da morte iminente desse cachorro me deixava feliz.

- Que isso McKinnon? - ele perguntou tentando me tirar de suas costas. - Sai! SAII!

E nós continuamos lutando. E eu juro que eu não faço ideia de onde saiu tanta força de mim. Porque por mais que o Black tentasse eu não saia de cima dele.

Ele puxava meus braços tentando fazer eu soltar seus cabelos, mas eu não soltei em nenhum momento. Ele parou de se mexer, o que me deixou confusa. Ele pareceu perceber minha hesitação e me puxou das suas costas.

- AAAAAAAHHH! - eu gritei assustando ele, o que o fez tropeçar e cair por cima de mim.

Merda.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo que o fizesse sair de cima de mim, mas no momento em que eu fiz isso ele começou a gargalhar. Aquela sua risada-latido. Completamente sexy. E eu já disse que era para parar de pensar nessas coisas.

Fiquei algum tempo em silêncio, esperando que ele parasse de rir, mas ele não parou. E depois de algum tempo eu estava rindo junto com ele, quando me dei conta da cômica situação em que nos encontrávamos.

Minutos se passaram até que eu consegui controlar minha risada. Ele parou de rir também. O que não foi bom, já que sua primeira reação foi olhar para meus lábios que estavam terrivelmente próximos aos seus.

Fiz tudo que pude para não engolir em seco. Não queria que ele achasse que me atingia.

_Ótimo Marlene! Como se ter se agarrado com ele alguns minutos antes não fosse prova o suficiente de que ele te atinge!_

Eu já falei que eu odeio consciências? Pois é, eu odeio.

Ele estava prestes a me beijar quando eu cortei seu barato.

- Black, nós precisamos sair daqui.

Ele parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Ele não ficou com uma cara nada boa. Parecia... magoado?

Não. Eu devia estar imaginando coisas.

- E o que você pensa em fazer? - ele perguntou olhando pela minúscula janelinha que tinha no banheiro.

- A Lily disse que o único jeito de sairmos daqui é a gente se entendendo - eu falei lentamente, enquanto me levantava do chão e arrumava minha roupa.

Ele ergueu as sombrancelhas.

- E...? - perguntou.

- E que eles não tem como saber se a gente se entendeu ou não, não é mesmo? - ele cruzou os braços - O que significa que se nós mentirmos para eles que nós nos entendemos eles não vão ter como saber se é verdade ou não. O que significa que eles viriam abrir a porta, e enfim, nós dois poderíamos sair daqui e seguirmos nos odiando para sempre - eu sorri quando acabei de falar. Eu era brilhante.

Black ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando em minhas palavras.

- E o que eu ganho se eu te ajudar a sair? - ele perguntou erguendo os olhos para mim.

Minha boca se abriu.

- Como assim o que você ganha? - eu falei - Você ganha sua liberdade, já que você vai sair desse cubículo e nós dois não precisaremos mais ficar trancados juntos. O que nós sabemos que é um prêmio e tanto.

Ele fez cara de pouco caso e deu de ombros.

- Pra mim não é o suficiente - ele falou e se encostou na pia de novo. Voltou a cantarolar - Lálálálálálálá...

Respira Lene, um, dois, três... MAS QUE MERDA ESSE CACHORRO PENSA QUE É? O SUPERCÃO? IDIOTA, IDIOTA!

- O que você quer pra me ajudar a me livrar de você? - eu perguntei pra ele depois de me controlar pra não atirar algo naquela cabeça idiota.

Ele me olhou com interesse, sorrindo malicioso - com toda a certeza não vinha coisa boa dai.

Novamente ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo meu, mas desta vez ele ficou brincando com ela ao invés de por no lugar.

- Eu quero você Lene - ele falou baixinho, quase sussurrando, fazendo meu corpo arrepiar.

- Isso é loucura Black. Eu tô tentando tirar a gente daqui pra me livrar de você, e você quer que eu fique com você? Não - eu falei me desvencilhando dele e indo de encontro com a pia.

- Você que sabe - ele deu de ombros. - Só tava tentando te ajudar a sair daqui e se ver livre de mim o mais rápido.

Merda. Eu não acredito que eu ia fazer o que eu ia fazer, mas eu fiz.

- Tudo bem Black, você venceu - eu falei baixinho.

Ele se voltou pra mim com um sorriso vitorioso e pôs suas mãos uma de cada lado de mim na pia não me deixando por onde fugir.

- Você que pediu - ele falou e me beijou.

E como ele beijava bem. Meu corpo inteiro parecia estar recebendo descargas elétricas, fazendo com que minhas mãos fosse direto para seus cabelos, só que desta vez minha intenção não era arrancá-los e sim o puxar para mais perto fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem tão colados que eu não tinha certeza de que um dia poderiamos desgrudar.

Suas mãos passeavam por minha cintura deixando-me quente por onde elas passavam, quase como se eu estivesse queimada. Mas a sensação não era de dor e sim de luxúria. Cada vez que eu o beijava, mais eu queria o beijar; e cada vez que ele passava suas mãos por meu corpo, mais eu queria que ele passasse.

Ficamos minutos, talvez horas assim, até que eu me lembrei do motivo principal para eu estar fazendo isso: me livrar desse banheiro e consequêntemente do Black também.

_Como se você quisesse fazer isso._

Cala a boca consciência dos infernos! Eu odeio consciências!

Juntei todas as minhas forças e separei novamente nossos lábios.

- Eu acho que você já teve o que você queria Black - eu falei ofegante.

Ele tirou suas mãos de mim, e eu quase gemi em protesto. Quase.

- Ótimo - ele disse.

Demorou algum tempo até eu conseguir me situar e pegar meu celular. Digitei o celular da Lily e esperei ela atender.

- _Alô? _- perguntou a voz de Dorcas.

- Dorcas? - eu perguntei perplexa.

- _Ah, oi Lene! Como tá ai?_ - ela perguntou pra mim.

- Tudo ótimo. Mas o que você tá fazendo com o celular da lily? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- _Ela jogou ele na cabeça do James _- eu podia ver Dorcas revirando os olhos, coisa que eu neste exato momento estava fazendo - _E eu catei ele no chão. Mas deixa pra lá. O que você queria?_

- Ah, é. Então você já pode abrir a porta aqui - eu falei olhando Black que me encarava com a testa franzida.

- _Vocês se entenderam?_ - perguntou ela em dúvida.

- Sim, a gente se entendeu. Estamos super bem agora -_ isso Lene! Mente mais! Diz que vocês vão casar e ter 5 filhos que ela vai acreditar também_. Idiota - Então vocês já podem abrir a porta.

- _Hmmm, não sei. Passa pro Six _- ela pediu.

- Você não acredita em mim Dorcas? Sua amiga de milhões de anos? - eu perguntei indignada.

- _Exatamente por te conhecer à muito tempo é que eu não acredito em você. Passa pro Sirius._

Olhei pro cachorro em minha frente e lancei um olhar mortal nele. Passei o celular pra ele.

- Oi Dorcas - ele falou sorrindo pro telefone.

Ele ficou em silêncio ouvindo o que Dorcas estava falando.

- Então, a princípio eu achei que a gente tinha se entendido - o que bulhufas aquele cachorro tava fazendo? - Mas eu acho que a gente precisa de um pouco mais de tempo aqui. Sabe como é, pra se entender melhor...

Eu arranquei o celular da mão dele e atirei na cabeça dele. Agora eu entendia o porquê da Lily se irritar tanto com o James.

- Você tá maluco idiota? - eu perguntei procurando com os olhos alguma outra coisa pra jogar naquela cabeça dura. - Era nossa chance de sair daqui. Porque você fez isso?

Ele massageava a cabeça no ponto onde eu o tinha atingido com o celular.

- Pra mim segue sendo insuficiente o que eu ganhei pra te ajudar - ele falou na maior cara-de-pau. - Lálálálálá...

Eu devia saber que não ia ser tão fácil assim. Eu não estava presa no banheiro com qualquer garoto.

Aquele era Sirius Black afinal.

* * *

**Oii :)**

**Zix Black ~ **_Eu também adooooro Sirius e Lene. Eles são ótimos não são?_

**Lady Aredhel Anarion ~ **_A Foca, com toda a certeza é a parte mais engraçada do capítulo não?_

_._

_Eu não consigo mais pensar em foco sem rir..._

**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman ~ **_Absorventes seriam uma boa arma na guerra não acha? _

_Huahsuahsuhasuhasu (falei merda o/)_

_ Que bom que você gostouu :)_

_Beijoss_

**Tinty Potter ~ **_Nossa, mas até eu iria feliz para o inferno pelos beijos do Sirius. _

_Fala sériio, não sei do que ela reclama! Ficar presa com Sirius Black em um banheiro é o meu sonho de consumo!_

_Huhaushauhsuahsuahsuahsua_

_Você é outra que agora vai ficar com problemas para pensar em foco..._

_Huahsuahsuahsuhaushauhsas_

_Beijoss_


	4. Noite maravilhosa? Nem tanto

**N/a: Último capítulo da Shortfic e eu queria agradecer por todos os reviews do capítulo anterior.**

**Obrigado à: Juli McArthy Black, Lilian Snape, Mandy BrixX, Natti Black , Gisele Weasley Potter , Lady Aredhel Anarion , JackieMooneyLestrange e Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman .**

**Bom capítulo! **

* * *

_**Noite Maravilhosa? Nem tanto.**_

_(ou o meu é maior que o seu)_

* * *

Quer saber? Eu desisto! Eu não ia mais ficar brigando com esse energúmeno à minha frente; eu não ia mais me importar se ele fosse ficar cantarolando musicas idiotas; eu não ia mais me irritar por estar presa no banheiro com um garoto; para falar a verdade eu não ia ligar por estar presa em um banheiro com um garoto idiota e imbecil e irritante e estúpido e filho de uma...

_Ok Lene, você precisa se acalmar!_

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e recapitulei o que eu estava pensando.

Eu não ia mais ligar se eu tivesse que passar mais não sei quanto tempo presa, mesmo que eu sentisse um pouco de claustrofobia só de pensar que estava trancada; eu não ia mais dar trela para _ele._

Eu ia fazer questão de lembrar que foi por causa dele que a gente ficou mais tempo presos na merda deste maldito banheiro. E ia esquecer que ele beijava muito bem e que nós dois estávamos trancados em um banheiro sozinhos, e que se quiséssemos fazer alguma coisa poderíamos sem ninguém interromper.

_Calor, maldito calor que estou sentindo._

Abro os olhos e o vejo lá, encostado na parede me encarando com aquela cara de safado estúpido e de quem sabe o poder que tem sobre a sociedade feminina.

_O poder que tem sobre mim._

MERDA! Quem é que está invadindo minha cabeça desse jeito? Poder sobre mim? Há, fala sério! Ele é Sirius Black Marlene McKinnon e você o odeia. Entendeu? ODEIA!

Ele é um baita de um idiota que apenas usa as garotas e...

_Eu gostaria de ser usada por ele._

Não! Não sou eu que estou pensando nisso, não pode ser eu. Não sou eu!

Lembre-se de quantas garotas você já viu chorarem por causa daquele sorriso safado que ele está, neste exato momento, lançando para você!

Fecho e abro os olhos e ele continua lá, me encarando.

E de quantas mais se desesperaram e enlouqueceram por causa daquele abdome definido que ele insiste em deixar à mostra.

_E que abdome esse heim?_

Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus! Marlene você está enlouquecendo!

Eu estou enlouquecendo por que eu estou trancada em um banheiro com Sirius estupidamente gostoso Black. Um infeliz idiota que faz de seu esporte sair e usar o máximo de garotas possíveis.

_Meu Deus! Eu não deveria ter jurado a mim mesma que jamais cairia na dele._

Eu não deveria mesmo! Eu já havia beijado ele umas quantas vezes depois que a gente entrou nesse banheiro.

**PS: lembrar-me de matar Lílian Evans depois que eu sair daqui.**

Se eu sair.

**E a fazer sentir na pele tudo que eu estou passando aqui dentro.**

Isso ai, Lily Evans, prepare-se! Você vai ver uma Marlene completamente louca e com sede de morte quando me soltar daqui!

Olho para cima novamente, só para ver se ele continua me encarando e me arrependo imediatamente. Ele _continua _me encarando.

Porque ele está fazendo isso? Porque ele não olha para o lado, ou, sei lá, entra em algum dos boxes e vai fazer algo para aliviar o fogo que tem dentro dele e ver se pára de me olhar desse jeito.

_Mas eu bem que estou gostando._

Eu sabia que não devia ter bebido aquela coca que a Lily havia me oferecido antes dela me trancar aqui. Ela deveria ter posto algo lá, algum tipo de droga alucinógena que faz você ficar com vontade de agarrar o cara que está preso no banheiro com você.

Não tão especificamente, mas positivamente devia haver alguma droga naquela coca. A devia.

Viro de costas para ele, um pouco para me livrar de seu olhar e outro pouco para lançar meu olhar mortífero para a porta para ver se ela vira cinzas.

**Eba! Ela fulminou e virou cinzas e agora eu já posso sair desse maldito banheiro!**

É tão bom sonhar não é mesmo?

Ponho as mãos na cabeça e a encosto na parede. Estou enlouquecendo.

**Mãe, eu acho que aquela clinica de reabilitação que a Lindsay Lohan se internou cairia bem agora. Estou com sérios problemas de embriaguez.**

_Embriagada por Sirius Black._

_E drogada também._

Marlene, Marlene, você está caindo no seu próprio conceito!

Vamos, vire-se! Encare! Ele nem é tudo isso!

Viro-me e dou de cara com ele inclinado com a bunda virada para mim, olhando pela mínima janela que tem ao lado da pia.

_Ô lá em casa!_

Lá em casa nada! Lá para casa eu vou ir _sozinha _depois de sair daqui e de ter cometido o assassinato de Lily por ter me trancado nesse banheiro com ele.

Se bem que se eu cometer assassinato eu vou ir presa, e eu não acho que eu quero ficar trancada em algum lugar novamente.

Vou apenas bater nela com uma panela na cabeça. Uma panela com óleo quente na cabeça.

Ok Lene, FOCO!

Eu tive que rir.

Lá vem a foca novamente.

Black me olha confuso de, pois de sair da janela para ver porque é que eu estava rindo.

- Porque você está rindo? – pergunta ele inclinando a cabeça para o lado e chegando mais perto de mim.

NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM DIABO! Respira, expira! Ai meu Deus, porque eu aceitei vir a esta festa heim? Porque eu não fiquei em casa comendo pipoca, assistindo Discovery Kids enquanto passavam os episódios dos Teletubbies?

Porque meu Deus? Por quê?

- Lene? – chama – Porque você estava rindo.

Eu não ia dizer, jamais, que eu estava rindo por uma coisa idiota como a foca que é a mulher do foco. Merda, ri de novo.

- A sua bunda é pequena – eu falo a primeira coisa que vem na minha cabeça enquanto luto para controlar a vermelhidão que tenta tomar meu rosto.

Black estreita os olhos em indignação.

- Minha bunda é o que? – pergunta virando o ouvido para meu lado como se não houvesse escutado direito.

Fala sério! Que cara mais idiota! Ele acha que é tão bom que, com o mínimo comentário sobre sua bunda já fica indignado.

- Ela é pequena – repito lentamente, como se ele fosse uma criança que não entende direito.

Ele fica vermelho. Mas acredito que seja de raiva e não de vergonha.

Olha-me de cima a baixo como se me analisasse e solta:

- Seus peitos são pequenos – ele diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

O que? Meus peitos são pequenos? Mas que filho de uma mal comida!

Meus peitos não são pequenos ok? Eles são 42, e isso é um número mais do que bom!

_A bunda dele também não é pequena e você falou que era._

Já chega com isso.

- Meus peitos não vêem ao caso – eu falei semicerrando os olhos – E só para sua informação: eles são 42. Seriam pequenos se fossem 40.

- 42? Tem certeza? – ele examina meus peitos e eu fico sem jeito. – Para mim estão mais para um 38.

- O que? – exclamo irritada. – Você que tem uma bundinha minúscula e quer descontar nos meus seios!

- Bundinha minúscula? Agora você vai ver a bundinha minúscula! – e abaixa as calças ficando apenas de cuecas.

- Viu? – ele pergunta, ainda com as calças abaixadas, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

No qual eu fiquei muda olhando para sua bunda.

Apenas arqueio uma de minhas sobrancelhas e o encaro fingindo desinteresse.

- Mas ao contrário de seus _peitinhos_ minha bunda é gostosa – ele fala malicioso.

Ah não, nem vem!

- Isso aqui é um peitinho minúsculo? – pergunto erguendo minha blusa até que apareça meu sutiã e conseqüentemente meus peitos.

- É bojo – ele fala sorrindo mais malicioso ainda.

Pego a mão dele, sem ter consciência de meu ato e a ponho em cima de meu peito.

- Não é bojo – falo para ele que tem uma expressão chocada no rosto.

Depois de um tempo ele parece voltar ao normal e o sorrisinho malicioso volta a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Talvez eu não tenha visto direito – ele fala chegando mais perto de mim.

Eu me dou conta de que ele esta _com a mão em meu seio _e tento sair de perto dele, mas esqueço que a parede estava atrás de mim.

- Black, sai-de-perto-de-mim – eu falo entre dentes, não por raiva, mas sim, por medo do que eu possa fazer.

- Ah não McKinnon, você não vai fugir de mim outra vez – ele fala chegando sua boca mais próxima a minha. – Ou vai? – ele pergunta me olhando com uma interrogação no olhar.

Você vai fugir dele sim Marlene!

_Mas não vai mesmo._

Respiro fundo.

Quer saber? Desisto.

- Acho que não – respondo antes dele sorrir e me beijar.

Acordo com um raio de sol batendo em meu rosto.

Espreguiço-me. Sinto-me extremamente bem.

Rio para mim mesma, mas, de repente lembro do que havia acontecido.

Merda!

Marlene, não se pode confiar nem em sim mesma! Que feio!

Levando do chão, onde eu estava deitada no braço _dele _e começo a procurar minhas roupas que estão espalhadas pelo banheiro.

E se tivessem nos pego? E se tivessem aberto o banheiro e os vissem juntos fazendo...

Deixa para lá.

Vesti-me rapidamente tentando não fazer ruído algum, mas foi em vão.

- Hey, o que está fazendo? – pergunta ele apoiando-se em um braço.

- Me vestindo – falo pondo o sapato.

- Eu sei que você está se vestindo – ele revira os olhos. – Só não sei o porque.

- Porque eu não quero estar sem roupa se alguém decidir abrir a porta – eu respondo indo até o espelho e retocando a maquiagem

Ele se levanta e começa a se vestir também.

Depois que acabo de me arrumar respiro bem fundo. Ele vem até onde eu estou e me vira de frente.

- Você se arrependeu? – ele pergunta parecendo extremamente incomodado.

Diga para ele que sim Lene. Diga para ele que foi tudo uma merda e que foi a pior noite de sua vida. Ah, e não se esqueça de dizer que o pinto dele é pequeno!

Mas eu não podia mentir para mim mesma.

- Não – respondo olhando para baixo.

- Você foi a melhor – ele diz erguendo meu rosto e sorrindo verdadeiramente para mim. – Podemos repetir? – pergunta, safado novamente.

- Você vai parar de sair com todas aquelas garotas? – pergunto já sabendo a resposta.

- Não – ele não hesita em responder.

Ele é Sirius Black afinal.

- Então eu acredito que esta foi a primeira e última vez – respondo sorrindo para ele.

Eu jamais esperaria outra coisa que não fosse isso dele.

- E se, por acaso, ficássemos presos em um banheiro novamente? – pergunta maroto.

Eu rio.

- Você acha meus peitos pequenos ainda? – pergunto.

- Ah não, eles não são pequenos mesmo – responde.

- Quem sabe não é mesmo? – nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer se, por acaso, ficarmos presos em um banheiro novamente.

Ele me beija por algum tempo até que ouvimos um barulho na porta.

Eu saio de perto dele.

- Então é isso Black.

- McKinnon.

A porta abre e por ela entram James e Lily.

- Oii – diz Lily animada. – Foi de algum proveito?

Eu apenas encaro-a com uma cara irritada e pego a chave que há em sua mão.

- Essa é a chave do banheiro? – pergunto.

- É – responde James.

- Bom saber – pisco para James que entende a mensagem e entra no banheiro, deixando espaço para sair pela porta.

- Lene? – pergunta Lily, desconfiando de meu olhar maligno.

- Espero que seja uma estadia proveitosa – digo antes de sair pela porta logo atrás de Black e trancando os dois lá dentro.

_- Marlene McKinnon! Você não vai fazer isso comigo! Ele é James Potter! O Potter estúpido lembra? Eu o odeio._

- Tchau Lil's!

E saio em direção à porta de entrada do salão.

- Hey, McKinnon – escuto Black me chamar.

Viro-me e o vejo a dois metros de mim.

- A noite foi maravilhosa – ele diz sorrindo safado.

- É, foi – digo fingindo desinteresse e dando as costas para ele.

Eu jamais iria dizer que tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida.

Afinal ele até pode ser Sirius Black, mas eu sou Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

**_REVIEWS PLEASE! :)_**


End file.
